Love s to Blame
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: —Lo siento, creí que esto se terminaría rápido, creí que sólo bastaría con verlo una vez para dejarle en claro que él ya no me interesa, pero comenzó a decirme cosas bonitas y le dí una pequeña esperanza. —Entonces sigues enamorada de él—sentencié, ella no me dijo nada. Simplemente. El amor es el culpable.


—Adiós Shadow—me dijo sonriéndome alegre como siempre.

—Que descanses Rose—le respondí acariciándole la mejilla para luego invocar un Caos Control y desaparecer de ahí.

No me dirigí precisamente a mi hogar, en menos de lo que pensaba, Rose ya estaba saliendo de su casa y corría apresuradamente por las oscuras calles para reunirse de nuevo con el Facker.

Suspiré resignado y la seguí camuflageándome entre las sombras, no podía decir que no me dolía el que ella cada noche fuera y se reuniera con el Facker, después de todo la amaba por ser ese pequeño punto de luz en mi mundo oscuro, y por sobretodo la amaba porque era mía, éramos novios como ella tantas veces lo había dicho orgullosa a todo aquel que se nos paraba enfrente.

Ella decía que lo que teníamos era algo especial y que no debíamos de lastimar al otro, que no debíamos de engañar al otro y que no debíamos mentirle al otro.

Pero al parecer sus palabras se las llevó el viento ya que a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, ella me engañaba, me hería y me mentía cada noche cuando se reunía con el Facker, la primera vez que la vi en el valle con él casi no podía contener mis ganas de ir y golpear a ese maldito pero al final sólo hablaron un poco y sin más Rose se fue, a la mañana siguiente le pregunté sobre su salida nocturna con la excusa de que Rouge la había visto con alguien, recuerdo que se puso un poco nerviosa pero luego me respondió que Rouge estaba equivocada.

Esa respuesta fue un golpe muy duro para mi frío corazón, creí que Rose con el tiempo recapacitaría y me diría la verdad sobre sus salidas nocturnas, pero me equivoqué, después de la primera vez que se reunió con el Facker lo siguió haciendo más seguido hasta que finalmente cada noche, cuando yo la dejaba en su casa para que ella descansara, ella se iba y se reunía con él.

A pesar de que siempre los observaba desde las sombras jamás tuve el valor suficiente como para acercarme más y escuchar sobre sus pláticas porque muy dentro de mi intuía que ella sólo me utilizaba como un pasatiempo mientras veía a Sonic cada noche, no quería ser preso de las falsas acusaciones pero simplemente su actitud no me daba lugar a pensar algo más que no fuera eso.

Cuando por fin llegó al valle de siempre Sonic ya la estaba esperando, el maldito le dedicó una sonrisa pero ella no se la correspondió, eso en el fondo me alegró. Pero mi alegría se esfumó cuando vi como ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y el la atrapaba haciéndola girar.

Esa escena me terminó por destrozar el corazón, sólo vi como sus sombras seguían fundidas en ese abrazo y me largué de ahí, ahora podía estar seguro de que Rose solo me utilizó a su antojo y que no le importo llevarse mi corazón en el camino. Caminaba mientras sentía como esa cosa que antes pensaba estaba muerta latía con demasiada rapidez en mi pecho causándome un gran dolor, jadeaba buscando aire, me sentía desvanecer.

_Amy, Amy..._

Incluso en estos momentos ella era mi único pensamiento, invoqué un Caos Control y me desplomé en la entrada de su casa, me giré para ver las estrellas, mi corazón seguía latiendo muy rápido contra mi pecho, sentía como si me fuera a morir en ese instante e incluso así no le tenía rencor ni odio a Rose porque ella fue la única capaz de hacerme sentir enamorado y de hacer experimentar miles de sensaciones aunque todas fueran pura falsedad, simplemente, la amaba por ser la única persona que pudo derretir el frío de mi corazón.

—¡Shadow!—escuché a lo lejos su voz gritando mi nombre.

Veía como si estuviera en una especie de túnel, la orilla de mi visión se comenzaba a tornar negra, de la nada apareció Amy viéndome preocupada e incluso sentí en mi mejilla algo mojado, estaba llorando.

—Amy...—dije débilmente mientras acariciaba torpemente su mejilla con mi mano. Ella seguía llorando pero comenzó a levantarme apoyándome en su cuerpo y llevándome hasta el interior de su casa—te amo...—susurré para luego desvanecerme en el agotamiento repentino.

.

A lo lejos escuchaba un molesto ruido que me taladraba en la cabeza, abrí mis ojos y me cegué un poco al ver tanta luz, parpadee un poco acostumbrándome a la luminosidad cuando de pronto sentí como unos brazos me envolvían el cuello y escuchaba los sollozos de cierta eriza rosada. Sonreí un poco y posé mi mano sobre su espalda acariciándola.

—¡Shadow me preocupaste mucho!—declaró llorando.

—¿Porqué estoy en un hospital?—le pregunté en cambio, viendo como ella se separaba un poco de mi y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Te encontré en la entrada de mi casa y cuando te iba a llevar a mi cama te desmayaste, creí que te había pasado algo y te traje lo más rápido que pude, pero me digieron que simplemente te habías desmayado por una emoción fuerte, ¿qué paso Shadow?—me preguntó asustada mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

En pocas palabras me había abrumado ver a Sonic y Amy juntos, vaya que me había debilitado al dejar descubierto mi corazón. La miré a los ojos, me miraba como tantas veces lo había hecho, con amor. Pero ahora sabía que ese amor era fingido. Me levanté sentándome en la cama, sentí un mareo repentino por el movimiento, Amy lo notó y se acercó a mi para ayudarme pero antes de que ella me tocara me levanté de la camilla y caminé con ella detrás de mi.

Salimos del hospital y seguí caminando hasta el valle donde ella y Sonic se encontraban cada noche, me senté en el lugar exacto dónde Sonic siempre la esperaba y giré un poco mi cabeza viendo como Amy me miraba sorprendida.

—Ven—le dije mientras palpaba con mi mano el lugar exacto donde ella siempre se paraba cuando llegaba.

Amy me miró temerosa pero se sentó a mi lado, se veía nerviosa, como si supiera que había hecho algo mal y esperara el castigo. Por mi parte solo me dediqué a sentir el viento en mi cara y de vez en cuando giraba mi rostro para verla, sin duda se veía linda siendo un manojo de nervios.

Suspiré y le acaricié la mejilla, ella se tensó por mi contacto pero se relajó al sentir mi caricia, sonreí con nostalgia, por más que quisiera seguirla acariciando sabía que su corazón no me pertenecía por que nunca me perteneció, siempre fue de ese Facker, sabía que ella siempre le perteneció y yo fui un idiota al creer que ella podría sentir algo más que amistad por mi.

Amy se acercó un poco más a mi y se apoyó sobre mi pecho mientras acariciaba mi pelaje blanco, extrañaría esas caricias. Con pesar alejé su mano de mi pecho y en cambio la acaricié con mi mano.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste?—le pregunté sin más. Ella suspiró.

—Lo siento, creí que esto se terminaría rápido, creí que sólo bastaría con verlo una vez para dejarle en claro que él ya no me interesa, pero comenzó a decirme cosas bonitas y le dí una pequeña esperanza

A cada palabra que decía mi corazón se iba desmoronando un poco más, sin duda siempre estuvo enamorada de él y creyó que lo había olvidado, por eso intento una relación conmigo pero simplemente no funcionó. Me dolía saber que yo creía en ella, que yo la amaba y la quería, pero que sin embargo ella no compartía el mismo sentimiento.

—Entonces sigues enamorada de él—sentencié, ella no me dijo nada.

—Después de creer en sus palabras sentí que te estaba traicionando por no decir lo de mis salidas nocturnas, pero creí que lo que sentía por ti sería más fuerte como para olvidarme de Sonic y... al final no pude dejar de venir cada noche a reunirme con él, me decía que me amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, incluso más que a Sally, no pude desaprovechar esa oportunidad y... y me volví a enamorar de él—terminó su relato con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esto sólo me confirmaba que yo sólo fui un medio para olvidar a Sonic y un remplazo de él, quería luchar con todas mis fuerzas, decirle que yo la amaba más que ese maldito Facker, pero incluso diciéndoselo e insistiéndole había perdido la guerra desde hacía mucho tiempo, es más, ni siquiera hubo tal guerra por que ella nunca fue mía.

No podía verla a los ojos, no podía ver a esa chica sonriente y alegre en ella nunca más, ahora su imagen había sido remplazada por el odio y la decepción en mi. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y era mejor que lo hiciera ahora que tenía oportunidad de no llorar a que lo asimilara y me dejara envolver por esos sentimientos.

Me levanté tomándola de la cintura y levantándola conmigo mientras ella seguía llorando, le limpie las lágrimas, ella esquivó mi mirada pero yo la tomé del mentón obligándola a verme a los ojos.

—No me queda nada más que decirte que puedes ser feliz al lado de Sonic, puedes hacer la vida que alguna vez soñamos con tener juntos, puedes tener la familia que algún día soñé junto a ti, y puedes ser feliz el resto de tu vida al lado de él como yo lo soñé ser contigo—y sin más la besé en la frente e invoqué un Caos Control para largarme de ahí mientras escuchaba su voz gritándome mi nombre.

Ya no me quedaba nada más que hacer, por lo menos había tenido un bello recuerdo a su lado pero ahora debía seguir adelante, después de todo fue mi culpa el enamorarme en primer lugar de ella, fue mi culpa el permitirle entrar en mi corazón y que por desgracia se adueñara de él, fue mi culpa el fantasear con ser feliz y tener una vida juntos.

Fue mi culpa el amarla tanto y no ser correspondido.

Simplemente. El amor es el culpable.


End file.
